Jealousy
by megann310
Summary: When an ex-girlfriend of Danny's suddenly arrives, Lindsay and Danny soon realize that she's there for a reason: to get Danny back.
1. Chapter 1

The day had been long, hard, and stressful, so Lindsay was more than happy to finally be home. Walking into the apartment instantly relaxed her. She could smell something good coming from the kitchen, so she knew Danny was cooking. She always loved coming home on a day that he had off because she knew that he had spent half the day cooking some incredible Italian meal. Sometimes she swore he was trying to get her fat with all the food he cooked.

Lindsay made her way into the kitchen. Danny was standing over a pot on the stove, wooden spoon in his hand. When she got closer to him, he turned his head to see her.

"Hey babe," he said, leaning in for a kiss. "How was your day?"

She sighed as she went and sat at the kitchen table, glad to finally be off her feet.

"Stressful," she answered.

"Hard case?"

Lindsay nodded.

"Stella and I are still working on the Jennifer Cooper case."

"The girl who was strangled in Central Park?" Danny asked. He turned the heat on the stove to medium, then he went and sat across from Lindsay, taking her hand in his.

"Yeah. We've got very little evidence, and no suspects. It's driving us crazy!"

"Well don't worry. Knowing you, you'll find something," he said.

Lindsay smiled in response, then decided to not talk about the case again that night. Since her and Danny had gotten married, they had both made a deal that they would talk about work as little as possible. Being at home was their time to be a normal family and to leave work at work and talk about stuff other than dead bodies.

"So," Lindsay began, "what is my wonderful husband cooking for me tonight?"

"Just spaghettie," he answered. "I was going to make something really nice, but _someone_ decided to be stubborn today and wouldn't let me do anything else but play with her."

After he said this, Danny let his eyes wander to the corner of the kitchen, and Lindsay's gaze soon followed. She smiled, standing up.

"Oh Danny, don't blame your laziness on our daughter," she joked, earning her a playful slap on her ass from Danny as she walked to the playpen in the corner.

As soon as seven month old Lucy saw her mother, her blue eyes lit up and she smiled widely as she reached out. Lindsay picked her up and placed a kiss on the top of her head.

"Were you giving Daddy trouble today?" she asked.

"Seriously Linds, if I tried to do anything that caused me to not pay attention to her for even five seconds, she'd start crying. I think she's got some serious issues."

"So then she does take after you in more than just the looks department!" she said, giggling. Lindsay's giggling soon caused Lucy to start giggling herself. Danny just rolled his eyes.

"That's great, you two team up against me. I see how it is."

"Oh come on, Dan. You know she'll always be a Daddy's girl," she said, causing Danny to smile in pride." So what did you two do all day?"

"We played Barbies together. Then we went for a walk in the park. And then we had to watch that damn ogre movie for the millionth time."

Lindsay chuckled softly at the image of Danny playing with Lucy's Barbie dolls, but she decided to ignore that part.

"Are you talking about Shrek?" she asked.

"Yeah, that's the one. I thinkn she liked the donkey. She laughed everytime it was on the screen."

"Probably because it reminded her of you," she said, smirking.

Danny let out a sarcastic laugh.

"Real funny, Montana. I bet she thought the ogre was you."

Lindsay shook her head.

"Nope, the ogre's Flack."

This time, Danny laughed for real. Lindsay smiled at him as she placed Lucy back in her playpen. She then walked back to the kitchen table. Before she could sit in her own chair, Danny grabbed her and pulled her onto his lap. She wrapped her arms around his neck and smiled. He kissed her deeply, then he moved to her neck. Lindsay let out a satisfied moan when he started kissing her favorite spot.

"What's this for?" she asked as she ran her hands through his hair. She felt him shrug.

"Just wanted to let you know that I love you."

Lindsay pulled away from him slightly, then she took his face in her hands and grinned. Even though she already knew heloved her, it was still nice to hear him say it. And even though he had first told her that he loved her months ago, before anyone even knew about her pregnancy, and he had said it to her many times since then, it still gave her a tingly feeling when he said it.

"I love you, too," she whispered before kissing him again.

Their tender moment was soon interrupted by knocking at their frong door. Danny sighed out of frustration as he rested his forehead against Lindsay's. He hated when moments like the one they were having got interrupted.

"Maybe if we ignore it, it'll go away," he suggested.

Lindsay shook her head and stood up, much to Danny's disliking.

"You've got to finish dinner anyways. Besides, we can't exactly do anything with Lucy in the room," she said, heading for the door. As she walked, she turned her head. "But if you're a good boy tonight, I promise we'll finish that later."

She winked before walking out of the kitchen. When she opened the front door, she was suprised to see someone she didn't recognize. Usually the only people who came to her and Danny's apartment were the people they worked with, with the exception of Danny's parents.

"Can I help you?" Lindsay asked the woman.

The woman looked Lindsay up and down, and when she saw Lindsay's wedding ring, she shook her head.

"I must have the wrong apartment."

"Well who are you looking for?" Lindsay hoped she didn't sound as annoyed as she was feeling. She wanted to be in the kitchen with Danny, not standing in the entrance of their apartment with some lost woman.

"I'm looking for Danny Messer."

Suddenly the woman had Lindsay's full attention. Who was this woman? Before Lindsay could say anything else, Danny had entered the room.

"Marissa?"

Lindsay watched as the woman's eyes got brighter at the sight of Danny.

"Daniel!" she exclaimed in a way that annoyed Lindsay.

The woman pushed Lindsay out of the way and gave Danny a hug. Lindsay stood in the doorway, glaring at this woman who was a stranger to her, but obviously not one to Danny.

She didn't know who the hell she was, but something told her she wasn't going to like this _Marissa_ woman.

**So do you all like? Should I continue?**

**I think this is one of my favorite things that I've written, so I really hope you all enjoy too! If you do, please review :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Lindsay noticed that Marissa kept her arms wrapped around Danny for a lot longer than she wanted, so finally, she cleared her throat. Marissa seemed to ignore her, but Danny pulled away. As soon as he did, Lindsay took a moment to study this woman. She was tall, tan, and had perfectly straight, long, blonde hair. She wore a tight mini dress that showed off her perfect figure, and the dress was so low cut, it made Stella's outfits look like clothes for a nun. Lindsay swore she look like a Barbie doll who had just stepped off of a California beach. When she looked down at her own outfit, jeans and a t-shirt since the baby had thrown up on everything else, she couldn't help but feel like a little kid in comparison.

"Marissa, what are you doing here?" Danny asked, obviously still in shock at seeing the woman.

"I'm going to be in the city for awhile, so I figured I'd stop by and surprise you. Judging by the look on you face, you're surprised," she said, smiling.

"Yeah, I'm a little surprised, especially since I haven't talked to you since you left."

"And who's fault is that? I gave you my new number, but you never called," she said.

"I got a little busy," Danny said, looking in Lindsay's direction. Marissa turned around and smirked.

"Obviously. So are you married to her, or is she just a friend?" Marissa asked. Lindsay hated the way she talked about her like she wasn't in the room.

"We're married," Danny said, walking over to Lindsay and putting an arm around her, "This is Lindsay."

Marissa smiled, a smile that Lindsay could tell right away was fake.

"Nice to meet you," she said, but Lindsay knew she was lying. There was just something about this woman that she didn't like.

"You too," Lindsay answered. Another lie.

"So why are you in the city?" Danny asked.

Just as Marissa was about to answer, there was a cry from the kitchen. Danny looked at Lindsay, who pulled away from him.

"I'll get her. You stay and talk to your friend," she said, smiling at Marissa as she went into the kitchen.

"My dad's sick," Marissa said as soon as Lindsay was out of the room, "I don't know how much longer he has, so I'm here to be by his side."

"I'm sorry, Marissa. That's terrible," Danny said. Marissa nodded.

"Yeah. My mom's a wreck right now, so I'm hoping I can calm her down a little. But I don't want to talk about that. Right now, I want to talk about you. When'd you get married?" Marissa asked, walking into the living room and sitting on the couch. Danny followed and took a seat next to her.

"About nine months ago," Danny answered, smiling.

"Well I can't believe it. Danny Messer got married. And here I always thought if you ever got married, it would be to me," she said, smirking at the uncomfortable look on Danny's face.

"Yeah, well, things changed," he said.

"Obviously your taste in women is one of those changes. She doesn't seem like your type," Marissa said, not caring if her voice was loud enough for Lindsay to hear. "And was that actually a baby I heard in the kitchen? The Danny I know never wanted to have kids."

"Like I said, things change. I'm happily married to Linds, and I love being a dad."

"Are you sure about that?" Marissa asked. She crossed her legs so that her dress rode up, and she leaned closer to Danny, smiling when once again, the look on his face became an uncomfortable one.

"Linds and I are about to have dinner," he said, ignoring her question. "You think maybe I can see you some other time?" He stood up from the couch and began walking back to the door. Marissa sighed and went to join him.

"Okay, but you aren't getting out of seeing me again. I'll hunt you down if I have to," she said, giving him a kiss on the cheek before leaving the apartment. Once she left, Danny turned around and saw that Lindsay was standing in the doorway to the kitchen, smirking at him.

"So, who was that?" she asked casually.

"She's, um, an ex-girlfriend of mine," Danny answered.

"Really? I never would have figured that one out," she said sarcastically. "How long did you date her for?"

Danny thought for a second.

"About six months. Besides you, she's the longest I've been with a woman. I broke up with her not long after you started working at the lab. She wasn't too happy about it. Then she moved to Los Angeles, and a few days after she moved, she gave me her new number, telling me to call her if I'd changed my mind about seeing her. I hadn't, obviously," Danny answered.

Lindsay nodded.

"Why'd you two break up?" she asked.

Danny shrugged. "I got tired of hearing about how the most exciting part of her day was her shopping trip at Barney's."

Lindsay laughed at his response.

"I thought all of your girlfriends were like that? Come on, there must have been something different about her compared to the others you've dated, or else you wouldn't have stayed with her for so long. So tell me, why'd you two really break up?" she asked, walking back into the kitchen, ready to hear the answer. Danny followed her and began to set the table for their dinner.

"You won't believe me," he said.

"Try me," Lindsay said.

Danny sighed, realizing there was no way out for him.

"Okay, honestly? I met you, that's why I broke up with her. You changed everything for me. I realized I didn't want to be with the type of woman Marissa is. I wanted to be with someone like you, who's got a sense of humor, who can challenge me, and who's also not a total bitch and doesn't have a hole where her heart's supposed to be. And actually, I didn't want to be with someone _like_ you, I wanted just you," he answered. When he didn't get a response from Lindsay, he turned around from the table and saw that she was staring at him, a huge smile on her face.

"That's really sweet. You're adorable, you know that?" she finally said.

Danny shook his head.

"No, I'm not adorable. Don't call me that," he said, but he couldn't help but smile back at her.

"Oh, but you are. You're my adorable husband," she said. She walked to where he was standing and wrapped her arms around him. He leaned his head down to give her a kiss, then she rested her head on his chest and the two stayed like that for a couple of minutes. "I love you," she said finally, breaking the silence. Danny pulled away from the hug and began to finish setting the table.

"Yeah, I kinda love you too," he said, pretending to be hurt when she playfully slapped him on the arm.

"Even if I'm not the type of girl you usually go after?" she threw over her shoulder as she took the garlic bread out of the oven.

"You heard her?" Danny asked.

"Yup. Marissa's not the quiet type, is she?"

"No, not at all. You should ask Flack about all the fun times he had when we'd all go out. I swear, I thought he was going to kill the woman with his bare hands if she didn't shut up," he said, laughing. Lindsay laughed with him as she took a knife out and began to cut the bread. She slightly jumped when she felt Danny's arms wrap around her waist, but she leaned back into him, enjoying the closeness. "By the way, I think I was chasing around the wrong type of women my entire life because you, Lindsay Messer, are defintely my type," he said, kissing her neck.

"That's so cheesy," Lindsay said, "but I love you anyways."

Danny smiled, then out of nowhere, cursed loudly.

"What's wrong?" Lindsay asked as he pulled away from her and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Something just hit me," he said. Lindsay looked at him strangely, then looked at the ground and saw one of Lucy's toys.

"You're not paying attention to your daughter," she said, smiling. Danny turned and looked at the playpen in the corner where his daughter sat, smiling innocently at him.

"Did she really throw that at me?" he asked.

"Well, either that, or there's a ghost in here. Or maybe, Marissa hired someone to come after you in order to get her revenge," Lindsay said, laughing loudly. Danny rolled his eyes.

"The kid's got some arm," he said, choosing to ignore Lindsay's comment about Marissa, "I can't wait until she's older so I can teach her baseball."

"Something tells me that when she is older, you'll be wishing that she were younger again," Lindsay said. She watched as Danny walked over to the playpen and picked Lucy up, giving her a kiss on the forehead.

"Nah, I'll be fine with her getting older, just as long as she never moves out," he said, giving her a goofy grin. Now it was Lindsay's turn to roll her eyes as she put Danny's dinner on his plate. After she set the plate on the table, she watched as Danny made funny faces at Lucy, trying to get her to giggle. Lindsay smiled, feeling the love for her family grow even more.

Her family. It didn't matter what Marissa said about Lindsay not being Danny's type, because at the end of the day, Lindsay would have Danny to come home to. He had chosen her and Lucy, and Lindsay wasn't going to let _anyone_ say otherwise.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day as Lindsay worked on her computer, she could feel someone's eyes on her. Looking up, she saw Danny staring at her with a cocky grin on his face.

"What are you thinking about, Messer?" Lindsay asked, focusing on her computer screen again.

"I'm thinkin' about how fun it would be to have a repeat of last night," he said, wiggling his eyebrows at her. Lindsay smiled as she felt herself blush. After they had put Lucy to bed last night, her and Danny had finished what they had started in the kitchen earlier in the evening. And Lindsay figured the fact that Danny had been extra loving yesterday had made the sex a whole lot better than usual. Sure, it was always great between them, but last night was perfect.

"Hold on there, cowboy. We'll have to see how the day goes first," she said, but she herself was wanting what they had last night again. "Now get back to work before Mac sees you slacking off."

"Okay, Mom," Danny said, laughing when Lindsay gave him a glare.

The two worked in comfortable silence for the next twenty minutes, occasionally exchanging loving smiles. It wasn't until Hawkes walked in that the silence was broken. They both looked up at him and gave him a confused look. He was carrying a large vase full of roses.

"Delivery for you," he said to Danny, setting the vase down on his desk.

"Aw babe, I know last night was amazing, you you shouldn't have," Danny said, smiling at Lindsay.

"I didn't," she said, looking at the flowers suspiciously. She stood up and walked around to his side of the desk and grabbed the card before Danny could read it. She read it herself, then threw it down on the desk. "They're from Marissa."

Danny gave her a shocked look, then he picked up the card and read what it said. It really was from Marissa.

"Woah, Danny. Marissa as in your ex-girlfriend Marissa?" Hawkes asked. Both Danny and Lindsay nodded their heads. "She's back in the city? Since when?"

"Since recently. Her dad's sick, so she's back for awhile. She stopped by yesterday," Danny answered.

"And how'd she like meeting your wife?"

"Oh, I don't think she was too happy knowing Danny's married to a plain 'ol ordinary girl like me," Lindsay answered for Danny.

Hawkes nodded. "So what's the card say?"

"It says, 'Dear Daniel. It was so wonderful seeing you yesterday. We need to do lunch. How about tomorrow at noon? I'll be at _our_ place waiting for you. Love, Marissa'," Lindsay said, mimicking Marissa's high pitched, girly voice. Hawkes glanced at Danny to see if it was true, and he nodded his head yes.

"Wow, someone's not over you," Hawkes said.

"What? Why would you say that? She knows it's over. She knows I'm married," Danny said.

"Yeah, but if she didn't want to start something again, then she'd meet you at Ray's or something. Not _your_ place. That doesn't say that she just wants to be friends," Hawkes said logcially.

"Where is your place, anyway?" Lindsay asked out of curiosity.

"Just some facny restaurant she used to take me to all the time. And she does just want to be friends," Danny answered.

Hawkes just shook his head.

"Whatever you say, man. So are you going to go?" he asked. Lindsay looked at Danny when the question was asked, wondering the same thing.

Danny shrugged. "I don't know, probably. I mean, We were close at one point. It'd be nice to catch up," he said. Then he quickly added, "Is that okay with you, Linds?"

"Yeah, sure. I don't see why not," Lindsay said. She hoped that the jealousy didn't come out in her voice. She knew it was crazy to sound jealous, especially after what Danny had told her yesterday, but she couldn't help it. Her husband was planning on going to lunch with a gorgeous woman who just happened to be his ex-girlfriend.

"Are you sure?" Danny asked.

"Totally. Hey, I promised Stella I'd have lunch with her today, so I'll see you later," Lindsay said. She grabbed her jacket and hurried out of the office, leaving Danny and Hawkes alone.

"Well buddy," Hawkes said as he watched Lindsay rush down the halls to find Stella, "it looks like you just got yourself in a bit of a mess."

_______________________________________

The following day, with the reassurance that it was okay to do this from his wife, Danny entered the restaurant at exactly noon. He looked around at all the tables until he spotted her. Of course, she was wearing another sexy little mini dress, probably to get his attention. When she saw him, her face lit up and she stood up to hug him.

"I didn't think you'd come. Didn't think the wife would let you," she said, letting go of him and sitting back down. Danny sat across from her and smiled.

"Well I'm here. That's all that matters, right?" he asked.

"Yeah. I'm glad you're here. I really want to hear more about this marriage of yours," she said.

"What do you want to know?"

"Where'd you meet? How long have you been together? What made you choose her? I want to know it all," she said, taking a sip of her wine.

Danny leaned back in his chair and began telling about his life.

"I met her at work--"

"Oh, was she a suspect in a murder?" Marissa asked casually.

"No," Danny answered, "She's a CSI. We got together a couple of years ago, then I screwed up, we broke up for a couple of months, got back together, then boom, she's pregnant. We get married, then we have Lucy, and now we're here."

Marissa nodded as she listened. "So, do you love her? Or are you just married because of the baby?"

Danny noticed how hopeful her voice sounded when she asked the question.

"I love her. I love her more than anything," he said, smiling at the thought of Lindsay.

"Really? Is what you have with her as good as what you had with me?"

Danny almost started choking on the water he had just taken a drink of.

"Riss, I--"

"Oh my God, Danny, I'm totally kidding!" she said, giggling, "That would be such an uncomfortable thing to answer. So you don't have to answer. Besides, I already know what your answer is. I mean, just looking at her, I can totally tell that I was better."

Danny sighed as he took another drink of water. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea.

"You and I, we can only be friends. You realize that, don't you?" Danny asked seriously.

"You say that now. Just wait, I'll change your mind."

"Dammit Marissa, I'm serious. I love my family, and I'm not going to do anything to screw it up."

Marissa rolled her eyes at his declaration of love for his wife and daughter.

"You don't want to screw up like you screwed up before?" Marissa asked.

"What?"

"You said, you two broke up for a couple of months because you screwed up. What'd you do?" she asked.

The memory of him and Rikki together came flooding into Danny's head, along with the hurt expression on Lindsay's face when she'd told him she'd fallen in love with him. He pushed the thought to the very back of his mind, where it belonged, and hoped it wouldn't come back.

"It's none of your business," he said. "Look, this was a bad idea. I should get back to work." He stood up and was about to walk away when Marissa grabbed his arm.

"I can give you everything you want, Danny. Just stay," she said. Danny looked into her bright green eyes, and for a moment, she thought he was going to. But instead, he placed a hand on her shoulder and shook his head.

"No," he said, then he walked away, leaving Marissa to stand there in the restaurant by herself. Only instead of feeling embarrassed about being ditched for a date, she was smiling.

"You cheated on your precious Lindsay before," she said under her breath, "I'll bet anything you'll do it again, only with me this time."

Marissa sat back down at the table, ordered her meal, then enjoyed the thought of all she could do to Danny when he was hers.

**Dun, dun, dun. So, how's Marissa know Danny cheated? I'll bet it's because she's a little phsyco. But I guess we'll all wait and see, right? Well, you'll wait, since I already know =) Please review! And thanks to those who reviewed the last chapter. **


	4. Chapter 4

Lindsay had never wanted to be the kind of girl who went crazy anytime her boyfriend even talked to another girl. She'd known girls like that, and she'd seen how their relationships had been ruined by the lack of trust on the girl's part. So that was why Lindsay never freaked out whenever a lab tech got a little flirty with her husband or when he got looks from women on the subway. She was okay with it because she trusted Danny and she knew he wouldn't do anything to screw up their relationship. Not again, at least.

However, Lindsay couldn't deny how relieved she felt when Danny had told her the night before that it was a mistake for him to go to lunch with Marissa. Even though she had said it was okay for him to go to lunch, she really hated the fact that he was with another woman. The entire time he was gone, she had been distracted, wondering what Marissa was wearing, wondering what they had been talking about. Lindsay knew she was probably just a little jealous of the fact that Danny and Marissa shared a past, but in the back of her mind, she couldn't stop thinking there was something a bit off about the woman.

It didn't matter anymore, though. After all, Danny had said that he didn't want to see Marissa again. He hadn't told Lindsay what had happened at lunch, but she didn't really care. As long as it meant Marissa wouldn't be around, she was happy.

The only problem was that apparently Marissa was still around.

The first think Lindsay saw when she stepped off the elevator was Marissa, sitting at Danny's desk, waiting. Lindsay could feel her good mood start to vanish.

"So," Lindsay said as she stepped into the office, "instead of delivering flowers, you're delivering yourself?"

Marissa gave her a fake smile before responding with, "Well, it's nice to see you, too."

"What the hell are you doing here?" Lindsay asked.

"What do you think? I'm here to see your husband," Marissa answered.

"He doesn't want to see you."

Marissa laughed before standing up and walking over to Lindsay.

"Oh sweetie, he wants to see me. I'm sure of it," she said, smiling down at Lindsay, "By the way, I really want to know, have you talked to Rikki lately? I didn't know if you two liked to get together and swap stories about Danny."

Lindsay felt her blood turn to ice at the mention of Rikki's name. What made it worse was the fact that her name was spoken from Marissa's mouth, something that definitely just wasn't right.

"How do you know about Rikki?" Lindsay asked, trying hard to stay calm.

"Danny told me yesterday. He told me a lot of things. In fact, I'll bet he told me more things than he's ever told you."

Lindsay wanted to slap the evil smile right off of Marissa's face. She thought back to high school and she remembered when girls would get into fights over guys. Back then, she hadn't understood what would cause those two girls to get into a fight in the first place. Now, Lindsay understood how those girls felt, and if she weren't at the place she worked, she was almost positive that she would have started a fight with Marissa. Lindsay took a deep breath, keeping herself calm so she didn't start something.

"Just stay away from my husband," she said, her voice full of venom as she began to walk away.

She heard Marissa say something to her as she left, but she was to angry to even focus on what she said. And the worst part was that she didn't know who she was more angry with---Marissa for showing up, or Danny for sharing private information.

___________________

Lindsay wasn't able to see Danny until she got home that night, which was probably a good thing for him since she had time to cool off a bit from that morning. So instead of just walking into their apartment and slapping him across the face, she decided to wait.

All through dinner, Danny could tell there was something wrong. Whenever he asked her what was going on, she said she wanted to wait until Lucy was put to bed for them to talk about it. That was when he knew it had to have been something he did. The only time Lindsay said she wanted to wait after the baby was asleep was when she was planning on yelling at him. The reason she waited was because she refused, no matter how mad she was, to fight in front of Lucy, which Danny of course agreed with. The only problem this time was that Danny had no idea what he could have done wrong. Normally, he knew exactly what he'd done, but this time, he couldn't think of a single thing, and that scared him a little.

After the dishes were cleaned and Lucy was put to bed, Danny finally went to join his wife on the couch. He could tell by the look on her face that whatever was bothering her was very serious.

"What's goin' on, Linds?" he asked. He watched as Lindsay played with her wedding band, trying to figure out what to say. When Lindsay finally looked at him, he could see pain in her eyes. He tried to take her hand to comfort her, but she pulled it away.

"Marissa came by the lab today and talked to me." As soon as the words came out of her mouth, Danny tried to speak, but Lindsay motioned for him not to. She wanted to continue. "She knew about Rikki. She knows what you did with Rikki! How the hell would she know about that? The only people who know about it are you, me, and Rikki herself. Why the hell would you tell Marissa?!"

Danny had been expecting to have Lindsay tell him that he had forgotten to pay the bills or that she was annoyed with for leaving the toilet seat up all the time. He definitely had not been expecting this. And how could he have expected this? He hadn't told Marissa anything.

"Lindsay, honey, I didn't say anything to her. You know I wouldn't do that!"

She wanted to believe him, she really did. However, she couldn't get over the fact that only three people knew about him cheating on her, and Lindsay knew that neither her or Rikki would have told Marissa, so that only left Danny. It had to have been him who told, which meant he was lying straight to her face.

Lindsay sighed as she looked down at her lap for a couple of seconds, then she looked up and into Danny's eyes.

"Danny, I love you," she told him, trying to fight back tears, "but I don't believe you."


End file.
